Un défi injuste
by Shibiboum
Summary: Severus a eu une brillante idée, lancer un défi particulièrement injuste à ses élèves... Il avait envie de s'amuser. Mais la gagnante va changer ses envies... SS/HG (cet OS n'est pas réaliste ni même intéressant, je le sais, mais la débilité de mon tout vieux OS me fait marrer, c'est pourquoi je vous laisse ce truc... xD)


**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Ne me demandez pas d'où me vient cette idée car je n'en sais rien... Je sais juste qu'elle me tournait dans l'esprit depuis trop longtemps et que j'ai décidé de l'écrire. Il s'agit d'un OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais que c'est un peu "déganté", j'ai même hésité à la poster, mais bon... ^^ pourquoi pas !? ;) Infos : Les «» sont les pensées des personnages... Et Hermione refait sa septième année ^^ et a sauvé Severus Rogue dans la cabane hurlante !**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un défi injuste

Severus réfléchissait. Une idée particulièrement étrange lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. Une idée qui mettrait une ambiance indéfinissable dans sa classe. _ «Pourquoi pas un défi ?» «Mais quelle sorte de défi ?» «Eh bien, un défi... Injuste ?» _ Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres fines. _«Un défi qui mettrait en œuvre les capacités physiques de mes élèves...»._ Il avait trouvé, c'était le début de l'année et tous les étudiants se souciaient de leur notes, surtout les septième année... Qui se souciaient de leur avenir...

Severus souriait quand les élèves entrèrent dans sa classe, ce sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
- Bien, aujourd'hui comme vous le savez, nous sommes en cours de potions. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai décider de vous lancer un défi... Les Gryffondor acceptèrent en un grand "nous serons de taille" et les Serpentard en un "nous battrons les Gryffondor".  
- Messieurs Serpentard, vous ne pourrez point battre vos camarades de Gryffondor... Dommage, car c'est chacun pour soi. Drago Malefoy eu une moue dégoutée, lui aussi refaisait sa septième année.  
- Néanmoins, vous aurez l'occasion de me montrer si vous êtes déterminés. Les chaises de devant, valent un Optimal en Potions pour chaque travail. Les chaises du deuxième rand valent Effort Exceptionnel en Potions pour chaque travail. Le troisième rang vaut des Acceptable. Le quatrième vaut Piètre. Et le dernier vaut Troll. Vous n'avez pas droit à l'usage de la magie...  
Deux secondes de silence, puis tout le monde se précipita vers le chaises du devant. Les coups étaient lancés à tore et à travers sans que l'on sache vraiment qui on frappait. On frappait, c'était tout. Certain battirent en retraite et s'assirent au troisième rang, au moins ils auraient Acceptable. Personne ne se rendit compte que leur comportement était égal à celui d'un gamin de 6 ans. Et Severus s'en amusait follement. Brusquement, Drago Malefoy fut projeté au fond de la classe par une force extraordinaire. Il fut suivi par Zabini. et Goyle. Puis tout les Serpentard se retrouvèrent K.O. Les Gryffondor eurent plus de chance et semblèrent moins violentés. Mais la diablesse ne se rendait plus compte de ses actes... Hermione Granger frappait, avec rapidité et précisions, tous tombaient, lentement mais surement. Même Harry et Ginny y passèrent... Ron fut violemment plaqué contre un mur et il sombra dans l'inconscience...Elle se retourna vers ceux qui s'étaient assis aux tables Acceptable et pour faire bonne mesure, les attaqua eux aussi...  
- Miss Hermione Granger, mais que vous a-t-il prit ?  
Il était réellement impressionné.  
- Pour toute réponse, je vous dirais ceci Professeur Rogue ; je suis amoureuse de vous et je trouve la situation suffisamment cocasse pour vous le dire.  
- Miss Granger ! Que dites-vous là !? Vous vous fichez de moi n'est-ce pas ?!  
- Non Severus Rogue, je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !  
- Stop Miss Granger ! Juste stop ! Elle s'approcha de lui, et sourit.  
- Severus, je t'aime, je te le promets. Son regard était doux, plein d'amour.  
- Je...  
Il fut coupé par une bouche sucrée qui s'écrasa sur les siennes. Ses envies se dirigèrent toutes sur l'élue de son cœur...

* * *

**Note:**

**Voila. Je sais, je dois vraiment être folle, pour l'avoir postée... ^^ Des avis sur ma "grosse folie" ? :) En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plus ! Xd**

**NOTE 2013 (22 oct) : J'ai posté cet OS le 10 septembre 2012, sur HPF... Mon dieu comme ça fait longtemmmmps ! Enfin bref, CECI N'EST PAS REALISTE NI MEME INTERESSANT je le sais... ;) Mais ma débilité me fait marrer, c'est pourquoi je vous ai laissé ce truc ^^ **

**Bisous !**


End file.
